


sunflower

by rxtrogression



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxtrogression/pseuds/rxtrogression
Summary: In this moment, they are infinite; stopped in their drifting, tethered by a thin line of desperation, yet apart all the same.





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> not a happy ending oops

 

_Tryna keep my mind at bay,_   
_Sunflowers still grow at night;_   
_Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes._

 

* * *

 

 

“I didn’t even notice it,” Thomas says, blinking slowly at the man before him.

 

Newt scowls, corner of his mouth turning up in the beginnings of a condescending sneer. “Notice what?”

 

“Us. Ending.”

 

The almost-aggressive expression melts into passivity. Thomas nearly wishes it stayed— that way, at least, he would see some emotion from his fiancé.

 

Instead, cold thumbs brush away the tears Thomas didn’t know were falling.

 

“Well,” Newt starts. For the first time in their four years together, Thomas hears _regret_ in the blond’s voice. “If it helps any—” he pauses, carefully swallowing any demeaning words down his throat.

 

How do you tell the love of your life that you don’t love them anymore? Newt thinks it might be akin to ripping out a tattoo with your bare hands, the ink so deeply embedded in the pigment of your skin and the pain tangible in every crevice of your being.

 

“— I didn’t notice, either.”

 

And Thomas can’t speak. He nods, slowly, because time can’t possibly continue at its normal pace now. Time is, to them, frozen in the memory of fingerprints on skin, of warm air spread on cold glass, and of ash adrift in the dying embers of their long-forgotten passion.

 

In this moment, they are infinite— stopped in their drifting, tethered by a thin line of desperation, yet apart all the same.

 

“I loved you, you know?” The blond whispers, some of his old reverence crawling back into his tone. And Thomas wishes, he _wishes_ with all his poor heart—

 

“Do you love me now?”

 

Newt’s hands drop from where they cup his face, falling limply to his sides. Thomas doesn’t need any other affirmation. A heavy exhale from the blond cuts through their remaining ties like splinters of glass; shining in their silver worth and sharp as the coldest winds.

 

Time seems to unknot itself from its bittersweet molasses drizzle.

 

They drift.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, i don't have the motivation or time to do longer fics!!! and my insp for tmr is running out, but maybe that's just due to exams.
> 
> anyways, you can yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://rxtrogression.tumblr.com/) or twitter!!
> 
> peace, i'm out.


End file.
